


Good Ending - Jumin

by Thymewrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Daddy Han Jumin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymewrites/pseuds/Thymewrites
Summary: My idea of MC and Jumin having sex for the first time after the good ending on Jumin's route.Possible spoilers here, not much really but still if you haven't finished Jumin's route, you're warned.I love Jumin, I have issues, idc.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 53





	Good Ending - Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up making this a series with the other characters... I'm still VERY new to the game. Let me know if you like it.

Since Jumin had texted MC earlier in the day alerting her that he was going to be late, she did not wait around in the living room for him to come home. She got changed into her silk nightgown, one of the many Jumin had bought her recently, and slid in bed, hoping he would come home before she fell asleep. She counted on his warmth next to her in bed, even though it had only been just a week since moving in officially. While the duration of her first stay was slightly stressful, she wanted to be here more than anything now. Everyone in the RFA thought it was too rushed, but she didn’t mind their comments. Their concern was touching, and she refused to feel offended by anything they said out of that pure concern. Surely, they weren’t wrong for being concerned, after everything that had happened, they had their reasons. They were only just starting to understand her true feelings and how much she really loved Jumin.

Time had passed too slowly, and MC found herself growing more and more tired. She was in the middle ground between almost asleep and trying to stay awake when she heard the click of the door. Trying to control herself, she stayed in bed. He had a long day, and she didn’t want to pressure him by bombarding him with questions the second he walked in the door. She could hear his feet padding up the stairs towards the bedroom, and a smile crept up on her face. Laying on the side furthest from the door, she turned to face him as he opened the door quietly.

“Oh my princess, you’re up.” He smiled, his face softening as he looked at her. She would never tire of seeing his guard shed when he looked at her, and he would never tire of coming home to her in his bed, and the way she looked when she smiled at him with sleepy eyes.

“I missed you.” She sighed quietly. He did his best to control the groan that was trying to escape his throat, the sighs, the sounds of her voice. It wrecked his composure and he longed to hear all the noises she held back from him.

“I missed you more, my love.” He stared at her longingly for a moment, then the air around him changed, and tensed. His face shifted and he turned slightly as he began discarding his jacket. He sighed softly, to him it sounded like the groan was escaping, but to her it sounded troubled.

“What’s wrong, Jumin?” She sat up slightly, revealing the lacy top of her nightgown, and between the sight and the luscious way she said his name he sighed again, except this time it was an actual groan.

He turned to face the dresser. “I had back-to-back meetings, Jaehee gave me such promising information for our next merger. I closed on deals that were exceptionally difficult. I put a tremendous amount of work in today and succeeded on everything required of me.” He was stating such good things that MC practically cocked her head, watching the muscles on his back shift as he opened and closed the drawers. “I know when to feel satisfied, I am not such a workaholic that I don’t recognize when to be pleased with my work.” His head sagged slightly, he was desperate to say this in the most respectful and gentle way, but more than anything he wanted to shout. Turning to face her, he unbuttoned his sleeves and leaned back against his dresser.

“Yet, I feel insatiable today,” His eyes burned as he looked at her. “I’m completely unsatisfied.” 

His voice came out raspy, and MC could feel a shiver crawl down her spine. She gulped hard as she watched him loosen his tie, she was watching his every move, her breathing was slow, and her mouth dried watching him. His eyes were glued to her as he spoke, he could feel the blood rushing through his body, his head was light, and the blush that was appearing on her face was heating up his core.

“I realized it has nothing to do with my work.” He pulled his tie off and began unbuttoning the top 3 buttons of his shirt and stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep himself steady. She was watching him with bated breath, looking completely aroused. “I want you MC. I want you, completely. I want all of you. I want to make you mine in the most natural and primal way.” His voice was so low, and MC let out an exhale that sounded like groan, Jumin ran a hand through his hair.

“Jumin, I-“ her voice was cracking, her face was burning hot and she covered her mouth, as if to hold back her thoughts. She wanted to express the number of times she has wanted to make a move on him, both the first time she stayed here, and within the past week of being here for real. The things she wanted to say were dangerously close to flowing out in an incoherent mess, and her body was on fire for him. She just stared at him, hoping he could just understand how much was on her mind.

“You don’t have to hold back anything, MC. I love you even if you aren’t ready. I just need to know because I am desperate for you today.”

“Come here, Jumin.” She spoke softly, making direct eye contact, and drew the covers back from her. “I want you too.” He looked at her body laying in his bed, the small silk night dress revealing all her curves. He took a sharp breath in and quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She bit her lip watching him and he walked over to her. 

His shirt was hanging open as he crawled on top of her on the bed, looming over her, and he kissed her deeply. He wanted to convey his every desire in his kisses so she could feel how desperately he wanted her. She groaned into his mouth, and his hips instinctively pushed down against her. Her legs had spread for him at some point in the kiss, so his hard erection pressed against her, feeling how warm she was. Breaking the kiss, she leaned her head back and moaned. She had been so desperate to feel him too and had been hiding it so well until now. The sound of it lit up his desire tenfold and his composure snapped completely. He ducked his head to assault her neck with his lips. Kissing and biting her gently, panting between kisses leaving a trail of marks and warm breath across her neck. MC was a moaning and shaking mess under him, her hands had found his warm chest and her hands slid around to his back where she clung to him, breathless. Moving further down, his lips kisses and sucked gently down her chest, and his fingers slid under the straps of her dress. As his lips reached the lace he started to tug on the strap, looking at her for confirmation. His eyes were dark, the striking delicate gray of his eyes looked so provocative above her now.

“Yes… Jumin, please.” MC whined, grinding her hips on him slow. He gave her a satisfied growl and yanked the top of her dress down, her breasts jiggling slightly from the swift motion.

He groaned loud as his eyes drank in every inch of her skin, and he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the dress off entirely. She gasped and he stood to remove his shirt and pants, watching her while she watched him. There room was filled with desperate heavy breathing. MC stared at his length as it sprung from his pants, she could feel her legs clamp together trying to mimic friction. He smiled at her body’s reaction to him, and he got back on top of her, his legs pushing hers apart. He positioned himself so his length was rubbing right against her lips, but not at her entrance, and he leaned back down to latch his mouth on her nipples. Her body arched back as she moaned his name. His head was swirling with arousal and he could barely keep himself from sinking into her and making her scream. 

She was like putty in his hands and she knew it. She wrapped her arms arounds around him, lacing her fingers in his hair as he stimulated her nipples with his lips, tongue, and teeth. There was no controlling her sounds or body anymore, he had captured her body completely. 

After tending to both of her nipples, he brought his face back to hers, kissing her hard. The shift in his position pulled his length away from her slightly, and she groaned into his mouth while her hips rose to find him again. To her surprise his fingers found her first, and he slipped two into her wet entrance, forcing a moan that resembled a scream more. Pulling his face away to look at her, he smiled a dark smile at her watching the pleasure twist her face.

“I had no idea you were so affected too MC.” His voice was guttural, and his tone was instigating. His fingers were pumping in her slowly and he moaned hearing the sounds of her slick hole sucking his fingers in. “Have you thought of me like this?” The pace of his fingers increased when he felt her clench around him, and she was looking at him now, arousal dripping from the look she gave him. 

“God… yes, Jumin.” Her body was trembling, and he knew she was close, so he pushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the bud slightly. He could feel her muscles tensing and releasing as she reached her climax, and she screamed his name at the height. He was panting hard, the sound of her scream, the smell of her arousal, and the feeling of her climax around his fingers was like heaven. He pulled his fingers out and lapped up the wetness that coated him, staring at her half-lidded eyes.

“You’re delicious.” He chuckled, sitting back, and lining up his length with her soaked entrance. 

While he wanted to watch himself sink into her, he was more interested in watching her face, and as she stretched around his length her face twisted with pleasure. It took all of his control to not shove his entire length in one go after seeing the look on her face, but he inched in slowly watching MC moan breathlessly. His hands found her breasts and rubbed his fingers across her hard nipples as he eased back and forth, pushing in more and more on each thrust until he was completely inside her. Once he was seated in her fully, he shuttered, and let his head roll back. She was gasping at the fullness she felt, admiring him with his head back in ecstasy. She placed her hands on his hands that were gripping her breasts and he looked down at her with a devious stare.

“You’re so tight, MC.” He groaned as his hips stuttered slightly, and he let his body lean down, fully on top of her, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding into her hair as his hips started to pump him back and forth inside her wetness. She was back to a moaning mess under him, her arms wrapped under his arms, and her hands gripped at his shoulder blades. His hands were gripping her hair, pulling slightly as his hips sped up. His chin pushed her head to the side, and he started biting at the side of her neck as he railed into her over and over again. Pulling her hair harder, the front of her neck was exposed as her head was pulled back and Jumin continued to bite all across the front of her neck like an animal. While he took control of her body, he barely had control of his own. The urge to dominate her was completely impossible to slow down, he had her pinned to the bed, her head pulled back as he dug his length into her over and over. 

The pace was hard and fast, and MC was in pure ecstasy feeling him pound into her over and over. Feeling him bite her and hearing him moan between bites, she drunk off the feeling and completely at his whims. She would give up her body to him again and again. He could feel her nails dig into his back, and it send him into a frenzy. Slamming into her over and over again, she could hardly moan anymore, the pace he was at was practically forcing the air from her lungs, but she was begging him between breaths to not stop.

“You’re mine.” Growling in her ear and nipping the lobes as he continued. “This body is all mine, princess.” Her muscles clenched around him as he spoke, and she was whining for him.

“Yes… yes….” It was a breathy whimper, and he was realizing maybe she liked to be dominated like this.

“Tell me MC, tell me you’re mine.” He pulled back to look at her face, her eyes finding his. The look on her face made him almost release right then. He grabbed her chin with a heavy hand, and she gasped, tightening around him hard and his legs almost gave out, his climax no more than seconds away. “Say… it….” He moaned.

“I’m… all… yours…. Jumin!” 

She screamed as her second climax ripped through her, her hips shaking and her muscles throbbing on him. Her nails were diggings deep into his back as her body tremored. He groaned loud, feeling her release, and his hips pushed into her with all his might reaching as deep as he could. Releasing inside her as her muscles continued to throb around his length. His body sagged against her and his head laid against her shoulder, his hips still twitching and causing small moans from MC.

It took him a moment to realize he was dozing off on top of her, when he felt her fingers caressing his back, his softening length sprung back to life. He chuckled, his breath against her skin and she giggled. She was feeling content to just caress his warm skin, but now that she felt him hard again inside her, she couldn’t help but be curious how many times she could have him in one night.

“You really are insatiable, huh?” Her voice was raspy from the screaming, and it made his hips stutter again, dragging another delicious moan from her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of you, princess.” He whispered in her ear and pulled out of her, causing her to whine. “Let’s go play in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is mostly ObeyMe content, but may end up a mixed bag now that I've found MM too.
> 
> Tumblr: thyme-writes


End file.
